


Experimenting

by Momus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Catboy AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a trip to the mall, catboy!Hide stops by the newly opened adult toy store, and it just so happens they were having a Grand Opening sale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting

Hide waited anxiously on Kaneki’s bed, his ears twitching towards every little sound in hopes it was his boyfriend returning from class.

Today, Hide had no obligations to attend to, so he chose to spend part of his day at the mall and during his excursion, he passed by a newly opened adult toy store that advertised a grand opening sale, offering up to 30% savings.  Not only was Hide not the type to turn down a good deal, but he and Kaneki were just discussing the use of toys a few days earlier, so to Hide the sign itself glimmered like a bright, neon sign on a dark, summer night, calling him to indulge in the adulterated discount.

Shortly after his small shopping spree, he excitedly made his way back to Kaneki’s dorm room where he planned to pounce on his unsuspecting boyfriend and, like a small child during show-and-tell, present his gifts to him.

“ _Ah, is that him?”_

His ears perked up when he heard the sound of footsteps down the hallway; with each thump, they drew closer and grew louder until stopping outside the door.  He could hear Kaneki’s keys enter the lock, only to find it already undone before turning the handle and swinging the door open.

“ _Hide, I wasn’t expecting you.”_

_“I had a free day today.  I did some shopping and then I got bored, so I just came here to wait for you.”  
_

_“Shopping?  What’d you buy?”  
_

_“Uh…well….sit down and I’ll show you.”  
_

After he removed his bag and coat, he took a seat on the bed across from Hide, sitting with his legs crossed and tail curled to the side.

“ _Do you remember the talk we had?  About…using…toys?”_

_“…yeah…”  
_

_“Well, turns out there was  a sale today and,”_ bending over the edge of the bed, Hide fetched the shopping bag from inside his backpack and emptied its contents on the bed between he and Kaneki, “ _I bought us some stuff!”_

Out toppled two large bottles of lubrication, two silicone cock rings, a double-ended dildo, and a bullet vibrator, all of which had Kaneki’s eyes shoot open in surprise, but his attention turned to the super-sized bottles of milky-white lubrication.

“ _Did you really need to buy two bottles of this stuff??”_

_“It was buy one, get one!  Besides, knowing us we’ll go through them in no time.”  
_

Kaneki opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself as he knew it to be true, embarrassingly enough.

“ _So?  Do you want to, uh…try it out?”_

 _“I…okay, w-we’ll try them,”_ Kaneki’s smooth, black ears lowered, exposing how nervous he was as he stared at the intimidating toys lying in front of him.

“ _It’s okay, Kaneki,”_ Hide shifted onto his hands and knees, inching closer to his boyfriend until they were just inches apart, “ _we’ll take it slow.”_

Hide captured the other’s lips in his, softly moving them together to ease his nerves, breaking every so often to glide his tongue along his bottom lip.  Kaneki.  As they kissed and relaxed into each other’s touch, with Kaneki lying down and pulling Hide with him, a loud purr erupted from Hide’s chest and Kaneki attempted to stifle his laughter.

“ _Shhh, you know I can’t help it.”_

_“It’s cute, and it’s how I know you’re happy.”  
_

Hide blushed as he smiled from the genuine comment, then resumed their gentle kissing; slowly, their arousal built, each man taking their time to pleasure each other.  Soon, their kisses grew in heat and turned from loving pecks to full-on tongue sucking and lip biting.  Kaneki shifted down and turned his attention to his lover’s neck, suckling on his soft flesh and using his tongue to press into the crook as he swirled it in small circles.

“ _Haah!  Kaneki, my neck!”_ He shivered from the sensual touch, his jaw dropping and eyes closing as he focused in on the pleasure.

“ _You’re really sensitive here, right?  I haven’t even done much, but,”_ reaching down, Kaneki used his fingertips to stroke the head of Hide’s cock as it pushed against the fabric of his athletic shorts.  He could feel a wet spot had already formed and he teasingly rubbed his thumb against it, pushing back against his rock-hard erection and earning a low whine from the blonde,”  _you’re so hard already.”_

_“Y-yeah, well, you’re sensitive here!”_

In retaliation, Hide’s hand dove underneath Kaneki’s sweater and he fervently played with his nipples, alternating between lightly massaging the small bud and gently tweaking it between his thumb and index finger. He smiled when Kaneki gasped and released a strained groan before popping out his chest to push himself closer into Hide’s grip.

“ _Fuck, Hide, ahhn~”_ he mewled as his smooth, black tail twitched wildly about on the bed next to him.

“ _Kaneki, which toy should we use first?”_ whispered Hide as if he didn’t want to interrupt Kaneki’s sweet moans.

“ _I don’t know.  The vibrator, I guess?”_

_“Okay.”_

With a small kiss on Kaneki’s forehead, Hide pulled away and undressed.  Kaneki quickly copied him, throwing his clothes aside without a care as to where they landed while Hide unwrapped the toy and one of the bottles of lubrication.  He flipped the switch on the small bullet vibrator, ensuring the batteries that came with the toy were still good, and Kaneki bit his bottom lip when he felt his cock twitch upon hearing the low hum of the toy, knowing it was going to be inside him in less than a minute.

“ _Ready?”_

He nodded and as Hide pressed the small, round toy against his entrance, he reflexively exhaled to ease his nerves and body, doing his best not to strain against the foreign object being gently inserted inside him.  The cool gel has his hole twitching from the sudden temperature change, but Hide fought against it easily enough as eased the toy inside, using his finger to push it in as deep as possible until it was resting against his sweet spot.

“ _I think that should be it.  I’m gonna turn it on now.”_

_“Ahhn!  Haah, oh fu—ahhnn!”  
_

The vibrations reverberated throughout Kaneki’s whole body; he twitched and writhed against the bed as Hide switched through the different rhythms; sometimes the vibration would be constant, with varying degrees of intensity, and sometimes it would start out gentle then gradually ascend into a strong, hard beat.  Hide laid on his side, keeping his tongue occupied with the soft skin on Kaneki’s neck, his ears aimed towards his lover so he could listen to his reactions with each pulse, feeling his own heat blossom inside until it was almost unbearable.

“ _Kaneki,”_ he whispered lowly, “ _me, too.”_

Momentarily, the toy paused, allowing Kaneki some reprieve from the onslaught of pleasure; Hide rolled onto his back and spread his knees so his boyfriend could lie on the bed between them with his cock pressed comfortably against it.  The wire connecting the toy to the remote was somewhat taught, but as long as Hide kept himself slightly bent to one side, it wasn’t threatening to pull out from inside Kaneki.

Kaneki licked his lips once to wet them, then grasped the base of Hide’s cock; instantly, his lips wrapped around the all-too-familiar flesh, sucking hard on the smooth head and slipping past the lip of the glans to take in more of him.  With a satisfied moan, Hide flipped the toy back on and Kaneki almost choked around him from the jolt in pleasure.

“ _Are you okay?”_

_“Y-yeah, I’m fine, it just–it, it feels so good!”  
_

_“Haah, good.  G-get me ready, too, ‘kay?”  
_

Obliging his demand, Kaneki pumped some of the nearby lubrication onto his fingers before slipping them inside Hide as he resumed sucking on his meaty length, taking care not to knock his sharp canine teeth against the delicate skin.

“ _Fuck, Kaneki.  Uhhn, you feel so good, keep going!”_

_“Mmf!”  
_

Where his mouth couldn’t reach he used his other hand to pump it, using a firm grip to ensure he was delivering the most pleasure possible while his fingers that were buried inside him rubbed and scissored him open, but even though he wanted to feel as good as possible, he was continually distracted by the intense vibrations inside him and would sometimes stop entirely; when that happened, Kaneki would focus on sucking and rubbing Hide’s shaft, doing his best to please him while enjoying his own arousal at the same time.  Even so, his rising orgasm was difficult to ignore, forcing him to pop off his swollen and reddened cock.

“ _Hide,”_ he panted, “ _I’m going to cum soon!”_

_“Me, too.  I think, we can move on now.”  
_

He sat up, shutting off the toy simultaneously (to Kaneki’s dismay) and searched through the crumpled bed sheets for the remaining sex toys until he found the two cock rings he had purchased.

“ _Here,”_ he said, tossing the ring to Kaneki once he was sitting up.  Both of them read the instructions on the packaging and began to apply the ring, rolling it over their hard shafts right to the bottom before stretching it down and over their sac.

“ _Shit!  This is so tight!”_

_“Yeah, that’s the point.”  
_

_“Now what?”  
_

_“Now, we use, uh….this.”  
_

In his hand, he held the final step to their adventure – the double-ended, blue dildo.  

“ _You still wanna try it?”_

Kaneki nodded his head slowly; truly, he was unsure about the toy, but he didn’t want Hide’s purchase to go to waste.

“ _Do you?”_

 _“Yeah!”_ Hide, on the other hand, was more than excited, “ _I’ll put it in first, ‘kay?”_

_“Wait, how are we gonna do this?  We both need to move.”  
_

_“Uh…I looked up some pictures on the web while I was waiting.  Once it’s in, I’ll show you.”  
_

Silently, Kaneki idled by.  His tail lie curled at this side and his soft ears remained perked up so he could take in every sound that escaped Hide’s lips.  His dark eyes followed his every movement, from the sensual way his hand rubbed the lubrication over the toy, to the way his muscles flexed as he reached back and positioned one end of the toy at his entrance, and even watching how his fluffy tail twitched and his ears lowered slightly upon insertion.  

Slowly, Hide descended his hips, using his hand to force the toy inside at the same time; a low, strained moan dripped from his lips that curved at the corners when he saw Kaneki rubbing himself from the sight of him.

“ _Haah, it feels really good.  I can’t wait until we’re both getting fucked by this thing.”_

_“Hide…”  
_

_“Ahn…okay, I think it’s good.  Ready?”  
_

_“Yeah, I think so.”  
_

With some direction, Hide and Kaneki were on all fours, with their rears facing each other.  Kaneki giggled and blushed from the site of Hide with a dildo hanging out from him; Hide was embarrassed, of course, but he couldn’t help the small laugh that shook him.

“ _Sh-shut up, I didn’t realize how stupid this would look!”_

_“I’m sorry, I just can’t help it!”  
_

_“Aggh.”  
_

Attempting to regain a handle on the situation, Hide stood up on his knees with his torso slightly twisted, grabbing hold of the dildo and rubbing lubrication all over the exposed end, making sure to suggestively rub the head and shaft like he would if he were pleasuring his lover.

Seeing Hide rub the slick fluid over the toy shut Kaneki up soon enough.  He could feel his nerves coming back to him, making his heart race as Hide used two fingers to smear lube over his sensitive entrance.

“ _Hurry, put it in.”_

Hide offered the toy to him and, with a somewhat shaky hand, he took it.  His body twisted awkwardly, with one hand on the bed and the other reaching back to guide the toy, but once he felt the silicone head press against his hole, he used his hips to push back against it until it broke past the ring of muscle.  Hide helped by holding his end in place, preventing it from driving further into him as Kaneki’s body engulfed the toy inch-by-inch.

“ _Ngh, aahnn.”_

His body trembled once the toy was seated inside him and Hide waited patiently for him to adjust around it.

“ _Tell me when you’re ready.”_

_“I’m ready, I think.”  
_

_“Okay, then let’s…”  
_

Together, Hide and Kaneki pulled apart, only a couple inches at first, but after some experimenting they managed to get a rhythm going and soon, the pair were rocking their hips back and forth, perfectly in tune with each other as the toy kept them joined, each one pulling away until just the head was left before slamming back to meet each other.

“ _Haah, haah!  Fuck, Kaneki!  This is–”_

_“I know!  It’s so good! Oh god, can we go harder?”  
_

_“Yeah!”_

They spread their legs apart, making it possible to throw more weight into their hips and they rocked their bodies even harder, pounding themselves against the toy.  Their tails stood straight up, keeping out of the way of the toy and wrapping around the other’s for support.

“ _Fuck, uhn!  Kaneki, Kaneki, I’m gonna cum!”_

_“S-same!   I’m so close!”  
_

Hide pulled the suffocating cock ring off and, upon seeing the toy flung to the side, Kaneki did the same.  They each jerked their cocks, rubbing fast and hard to match the pace at which their bodies moved.

“ _Hide!  Uhn, uhn, aahhh!!”_

Finally, Kaneki reached his climax.  He balled his fists, gripping handfuls of the bedding as he finished all over the sheets; he could feel Hide still rocking his body, pushing and pulling some of the toy out of him until he, too, finished, his cum dripping over his knuckles as he pumped the last drops of it out of him, coming to a standstill when he was emptied.

“ _Holy shit. That was–intense!”_

_“Yeah.”_

Once the two of them recovered from their high, they pulled away one last time until the toy fell out and into Kaneki’s grasp.  He was much too tired to deal with the clean up, so instead he pushed all their new items aside and onto the floor, then took his place next to Hide.

They rested on their sides, facing each other with their tails intertwined and hands nestled in the others’; as they bathed in the afterglow, the sound of purring resonated throughout the room.  Kaneki was naturally quiet, so his purr  was often drowned out by others, and Hide was no exception with his deep, obnoxious purr that sounded more like a revving motor than anything.

“ _So?  Good buy?”_

_“It was different, that’s for sure.”  
_

_“…You didn’t like them?”  
_

_“I did…just something to get used to.”  
_

_“Oh~ so this isn’t gonna be the only time then?”  
_

_“Tch, shut up.”  
_

Kaneki turned his face into the pillow to hide his embarrassment, but Hide only snuggled in closer to nuzzle against his dark hair.  He was elated to know Kaneki enjoyed the toys he bought and he couldn’t wait for them to practice again.


End file.
